The invention relates to a deep hole drilling machine having a workpiece headstock, a drilling carriage, and a drill guide carriage, and of these three systems at least two are displaceable on the machine bed, and the workpiece and/or the drill tube are mounted for rotation according to the type of operation being performed.
Machines of this kind consist normally of a machine bed with guides on which a workpiece headstock, a drill tube guide carriage with replaceable drilling oil feeder, and a drilling carriage having a drilling headstock with separate drive or with a drilling saddle are disposed. The workpiece and the drill tube can be supported by a roller steady rest or a drill tube support. For adaptation to different workpiece lengths, the drill tube guide carriage or the workpiece headstock can be movable. It is also possible for both the workpiece headstock and the drill tube guide carriage to be movable, but in this case the guide carriage is movable only to a limited extent, e.g., over a distance of 120 mm. In all three versions of the machines the drilling carriage is displaceable together with the drill headstock or with the steady rest.
In the machining of a rotation-symmetrical workpiece, the drill can stand fast and the workpiece can rotate, or vice versa; it is also possible for the workpiece and drill to rotate contrariwise.
In deep hole drilling machines it is known to set the drilling depths, workpiece length tolerances and starting hole and breakthrough movements by means of cam switches, decade switches, gauges and digital indicators or to feed them to a control circuit. These things are very time-consuming to set up, chiefly on account of the considerable length of the machine and the distance that has to be covered by the operator on this account.
It is the object of the invention to construct the deep hole drilling machine of the kind described such that different workpiece and drill lengths, workpiece tolerances, various drilling depths and hole starting and hole finishing movements can be provided for without the need for manual set-up operations.